


Alex's Fourth of July

by emyy250



Series: A Year in Holidays [13]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Sequel to Celebrating Father's Day. Alex and his family have a barbecue for the 4th of July.Note: This was published on 7-3-20 and is completed.Alex's Fourth of July cover: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Alex-s-Fourth-Of-July-Cover-847569534
Relationships: Alexander Fox Xanatos/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Year in Holidays [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672741





	Alex's Fourth of July

Chapter 1

Fourth of July 2020

The barbecue was in full swing. The Xanatoses invited the gargoyles, the Mazas, Matt, and Serena's family. There were hot dogs, hamburgers, corn on the cob, potato salad, macaroni salad, a fruit and veggie tray, several types of chips, and cookies for dessert. They had a couple different kinds of soda to drink.

Alex and Serena were eating at a small table. Alex was wearing a yellow v neck and Serena was wearing a light blue hoodie. They could almost pretend it was a date, but their parents were within earshot. Most everyone was eating. Goliath and Peter were talking. Matt and Talon seemed to be teasing Elisa. Broadway was relived from the grill by Owen so he could have dinner. Artus and Tachi were playing in the grass. Hudson watched them.

After they ate, it was firework time. Owen brought out a box of them. The clan had earmuffs on. He handed out some sparklers for anyone. Angela and Broadway taught Artus how to play with them. Nashville, Tachi, Alex and Serena got some too. Then they lit off the other fireworks.

Owen started with the fountain. It was white with multi colored stars. Next were some ground spinners. They jumped a bit before going out. Then Owen got out the aerial repeaters. They shot the fireworks in the air rather than spitting sparks out. There were several different colors. Red, green, purple. Artus and Tachi were getting a bit tired so Broadway and Katana took them inside.

Alex rooted through the box. He wanted to the coolest one to set off. He found a roman candle and a parachute firework. The parachute firework was lit first. There was a bright flash then the parachute slowly floated back down to the yard. Xanatos wasn't too sure about the roman candle. Alex begged his parents until they relented. Alex was led to the edge of the courtyard and it was lit. The candle shot out several red balls. Some of them crackled and exploded. Alex was pleased. Serena kissed his cheek. Xanatos and Owen cleaned up the courtyard. Then everyone went inside to warm up.


End file.
